There has been a long felt need for a racking system for use with marine and other sporting equipment, in the hardware industry, general building industry and in garden centres which provides flexibility of application and rearrangement of the components to suit a variety of items to be stored.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.